Total Pokemon Emerald
Total Pokemon Emerald (TPE) is an original show created by Andrew Laspesa (SBF31). This show is the 2nd season to SBF's popular show Total Pokemon Island and this time features an all new cast of Pokemon, each of whom are Gen. 3 only Pokemon. The show revolves around 16 Pokemon in teams of 2 competing in a summer camp for a $1,000,000 prize. The show is rated TV-14. The show premiered on September 15th, 2013, and ended on March 26th, 2014. The show was followed by a feature film Total Pokemon: The Movie: The Return of Mew, expected to be released in Summer 2014, and a 3rd season Total Pokemon Game Zone, featuring 15 returning contestants and 9 new contestants. Plot 16 Pokemon are placed on a tropical island in the Hoenn Region where they are split into 8 teams of 2 to compete throughout the summer for a prize. Each week the teams will compete in a challenge. The winning team will win invincibility for the two of the them, and the losers will go to the Tiki Ceremony where 1 duo will be voted off. The winner will receive $1,000,000, the same prize as last season. Cast and Characters SBF31 voices all the characters. 'Host & Staff:' *'Shaymin (Sky Forme)'-The host of Total Pokemon Emerald. *'Breloom'-The assistant to Shaymin in challenges. *'Garchomp'-The chef of TPE and the assistant to Shaymin in challenges. *'Wailord of Losers'-The Wailord the contestants must go to when they are eliminated that takes them home. *'Blissey'-The nurse of TPE and runs the infirmary where the injured Pokemon are brought to. *'Chansey'-Assistant to Nurse Blissey. *'Happiny'-Assistant to Nurse Blissey. *'Snorlax'-An intern of TPE. *'Mewtwo-'''Producer of TPE. *'Hitmonlee'''-Bodyguard of the Produer *'Hitmonchan-'''Bodyguard of the Producer *'Hitmontop-'Bodyguard of the Producer. *'Seviper'''-Helper in Episode 2. *'Quilfish-'''Helper in Episode 3. *'Seaking-'Helper in Episode 3. *'Carvanha'''-Helper in Episode 4. *'Sharpedo'-Helper in Episode 4. *'Deoxys (All Formes)'-Helper in Episode 5. *'Wurmple-'''Helper in Episode 5. *'Silcoon-'Helper in Episode 5. *'Cascoon-'Helper in Episode 5. *'Beautifly-'Helper in Episode 5. *'Dustox-'Helper in Episode 5. *'Slugma-'Helper in Episode 7. *'Magcargo-'Helper in Episode 7. *'Camerupt-'Helper in Episode 7. *'Groudon-'Helper in Episode 7. *'Surskit-'Helper in Episode 7. *'Shiny Taillow-'Helper in Episode 7. *'Registeel-'Helper in Episode 8. *'Regirock-'Helper in Episode 8. *'Articuno-'Helper in Episode 8. *'Celebi-'Helper in Episode 8. *'Raikou-'Helper in Episode 8. *'Latios-'Helper in Episode 8. *'Kyogre-'Helper in Episode 8. *'Lugia-'Helper in Episode 8. *'Rayquaza-'Helper in Episode 8. *'Ho-Oh-'Helper in Episode 8. 'Contestants: '''Team Hero: *'Hariyama/Makuhita'-"The Gentle Giant" (Main Protagonist) *'Azurill'-"The Determined" 'Team Badass:' *'Shiny Zangoose/Zangoose'-"The Bully" (Main Antagonist) *'Slakoth'-"The Lazy" (Switched To Team Strength In Episode 3) *'Meditite-'"The Aloof" (Joined Team In Episode 3) 'Team Girl Power:' *'Roselia'-"The Beauty" *'Loudred/Whismur'-"The Insecure" 'Team Outcast:' *'Lombre/Lotad'-"The Zany" *'Seedot'-"The Sturdy" 'Team Strength:' *'Bagon'-"The Brash" *'Meditite-'"The Aloof" (Switched To Team Badass In Episode 3) *'Slakoth'-"The Lazy" (Joined Team In Episode 3) 'Team Route 101:' *'Zigzagoon'-"The Skilled" *'Poochyena'-"The Rough" 'Team Spherical Saviors:' *'Spoink'-"The Eccentric" *'Spheal'-"The Silly" 'Team Bright:' *'Illumise'-"The Vibrant" *'Volbeat'-"The Calm" 'Elimination Order' *16th: Volbeat *15th: Illumise *14th: Spoink *13th: Spheal *12th: Poochyena *11th: Zigzagoon (Meditite & Slakoth swap teams, Lotad evolves into Lombre) *10th: Slakoth *9th: Bagon (Whismur evolves into Loudred) *8th: Lombre *7th: Seedot *6th: Loudred *5th: Roselia (Makuhita evolves into Hariyama, Zangoose mutates into Shiny Zangoose) *4th: Shiny Zangoose *3rd: Meditite (Teams merge) *2nd: Azurill *1st: Hariyama (Winner) Development When Total Pokemon Island was about halfway through its run, SBF imagined the series would go on for at least 3 seasons, and a movie inbetween the 2nd and 3rd seasons. In mid-2012 SBF decided the 2nd season of Total Pokemon will be titled "Total Pokemon Emerald" and will feature only Gen. 3 Pokemon. During the few months before TPI ended, the ideas of teams of 2 competing and 1 team getting voted off every episode were implemented into the season. Like TPI, the dialogue in the show is unscripted and ad-libbed, though some sections of the show may be scripted in later episodes of the season. Reception This season has also received a positive reception, though not as strong as the reception of TPI. Many enjoyed the gimmick of the season, and the way it was handled, but the season's length, and therefore some characters receiving a lack of strong character development received mixed reviews. SBF has stated that this season is essentially a "gap season" between TPI and Season 3, which is the reason for the 8 episode season as opposed to TPI's 21. YouTube user Tellyzx posted a video review of TPE, giving it an 11/15 (Pretty Good). The season's main antagonist Shiny Zangoose was rated #8 on Tellyzx's "Top 10 Worst Total Pokemon Characters" countdown, due to his unlikeable antagonistic personality. He was rated at #10 in the revised version of that list later in the year. Episode List For more information see, List of Total Pokemon Episodes. #"Welcome To Paradise" #"Castles In The Sand" #"You've Been Flagged" #"Sleeping With Sharpedos" #"Unidentified Flying Deoxys" #"Race On The Water" #"Fork In The Road" #"Master vs. Apprentice" Trivia * Shaymin, the host of Total Pokemon Island, returns to host this season, as does TPI's chef, Garchomp. They are joined this season by Shaymin's new assistant: Breloom. *With the exception of Shaymin, Garchomp, and Happiny (who did not exist during Gen. 3) every Pokemon in the season has their sprites from Gen. 3, as opposed to the newest Pokemon game like TPI. *The 1st relationship of the series (Bagon & Roselia) was formed in Episode 2, and one (Illumise & Volbeat) existed before the show began. This is unlike TPI, where the 1st relationship didn't officially form until Episode 12 of that season. *While last season's main protagonist was Typhlosion, this season's main protagonist is Hariyama. Likewise, while Haunter was the main antagonist last season, Zangoose is this season's main antagonist, but their attitudes are different. While Haunter was a sinister, plotting, traditional evil villain, Zangoose is portrayed as more of a bully character. *"Team Route 101" is a reference to the 1st route of Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, as well as the 1st location Zigzagoon and Poochyena can be caught in battle. *Zigzagoon is a parody of Lightning from Total Drama. *This season is the 1st time a team swap has occured in the series, with Meditite and Slakoth swapping teams at the end of Episode 3. *Episode 4 marks the first break-up of a couple of the series, with Bagon & Roselia briefly breaking up, as well as the first time someone cheats on another camper, with Roselia cheating on Bagon with Lombre. *Episode 7 marks the 1st time in the series that a Pokemon transforms into a different form of Pokemon, in this case Zangoose mutates into a Shiny Zangoose after falling into toxic waste. *Episode 8 marks the 1st time an eliminated camper uses the confessional. *Episode 8 also marks the 2nd time a staff member departs from the show, as well as the 1st time a recurring staff member leaves, as Breloom leaves with Mewtwo at the end of the finale. *Team Hero & Team Badass were the only teams to win a challenge this season. *This season (or at least Ep. 1-5) has been reviewed by YouTube user Tellyzx, giving it a score of 11/15. *Shiny Zangoose was rated #8 on YouTube user Tellyzx's "Top 10 Worst Total Pokemon Characters" list. In a revised version of the list Zangoose was at #10. Category:Shows Category:Total Pokemon